


Imagine (You're My Favourite)

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pornstar!Tao, Pornstar!Yifan, blowjob, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: "He couldn’t remember anymore how he’d found his videos but after he’d watched the first one, he’d been hooked. After that it was only a matter of too much free time and a box of tissues until he’d watched all of them."Tao is Sehun's favourite pornstar and he anticipates every new video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I managed to post on time. I wasn't sure if I could make it since it's my birthday today and I had uni until late in the afternoon. However, here it is. I personally kinda like this one so I hope you do too.

Once Sehun had locked the door behind himself he let himself fall down onto his bed, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. The shades were pulled down and only small rays of sunshine came through the shutters as he typed in the familiar address of the website he’d looked up way too many times the past few months. His eyes lit up when the page had loaded, heart beating a little faster. Just like he had hoped there was a new video. As he clicked play he got comfortable on the bed, propping up his pillows against his back and leant back.

He couldn’t remember anymore how he’d found his videos but after he’d watched the first one, he’d been hooked. After that it was only a matter of too much free time and a box of tissues until he’d watched all of them.

“Tao… fuck.” Moaned the other, unimportant man in the video, into Sehun’s ears.

Huang Zitao. Or in the porn industry, Tao. After he’d watched a few of his videos Sehun just had had to look him up. He was like a wet dream come true, the impersonation of Sehun’s dream man. Especially his eyes had fascinated him, they’re intensity only strengthened by his on point eye make-up. Well, and his dick and ass, but Sehun liked to think he wasn’t that shallow.

To make it short, Sehun thought that Tao was completely and utterly perfect.

On the screen this exact man was currently busy licking a long stripe up the other guys cock from the base to the tip. It wasn’t hard for Sehun to imagine it was his dick Tao was licking and kissing and he started palming himself through his pants, already half hard. When Tao started to let the other man’s cock slide in between his lips Sehun gripped himself a little more tightly through the fabric, wondering how it would feel like to have these beautifully shaped lips wrapped around his own cock. Not that he had any experience with it but he could only imagine how good it would feel, Tao’s eyes with perfectly winged eyeliner staring up into his own eyes, gaze burning with desire and maybe a hint of cheekiness.

Every day Sehun would check the page to see if there was a new video starring Tao. He knew it was a little pathetic, maybe more than a little, but he couldn’t help it.

A little moan slipped from his lips when Tao pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the other man’s cock. When Tao sat up and pushed the man over onto the mattress from where he’d been previously sitting at the edge of the bed, Sehun slipped his fingers under the waistband of his sweat pants and lifted his hips just enough to push the pants down his thighs and out of his way. He was already achingly hard and didn’t want to stop the video to search for his lube, so he simply spit into his hand before curling his long slim fingers around his cock, giving himself a slow stroke while Tao was kissing the other man hungrily, the camera focusing on how they’re tongues slid together. When the camera zoomed out of the kiss and zoomed in on Tao’s ass instead Sehun almost choked on his spit, his cock twitching when he realized there was a plug inside of him. The hand of the other man, Kris, Sehun faintly remembered, reached forward to grab Tao’s ass, effectively seating him on his lap. The sudden change in position made Tao moan and Sehun thought it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard on earth. Nothing could top off Tao’s moans, except if he would moan Sehun’s name, probably.

Sehun thoroughly enjoyed it when Tao took over control again, pushing Yifan’s hands away and lifting up his hips, his own hand reaching for the plug to slowly ease it in and out of himself a few times before pulling it out completely with a lewd sound before carelessly tossing it aside. Sehun hadn’t even noticed that the other guy had apparently rolled on a condom and lubed up but then Tao was already sinking down on his admittedly huge cock and Sehun moaned, eyes closing for a moment before he inwardly cursed himself for missing Tao sinking down on the dick he was starting to fuck himself on.

Sehun just couldn’t help it, he had to reply the scene. Not wanting to do it with his right hand, fingers sticky from precome and spit, he awkwardly fumbled with his left hand, the hand he was holding the phone with, and tried to find the exact spot he wanted to watch again with his thumb. It took a few tries and he almost dropped his phone in the process but then he finally had the moment where Tao was sinking down onto Kris’ cock and this time Sehun was watching, imagining Tao on top of himself and the grip around himself automatically tightened, precome oozing from the tip.

He wondered if Tao would lean close to whisper dirty things into his ear too, just like he was doing with Kris right then, while his hips were starting to grind dirtily. His voice was loud enough for the camera to pick everything up and it was easy enough to pretend he was saying it too Sehun.

“Fuck, your big cock is filling me up so well... I wanna ride you all night long, want you to fill me up with your come and make you watch it drip out of me after you’re done…” Tao whispered in Chinese. Sehun had taken a while to understand what all of the dirty words meant that Tao liked to spill but he had just taken it as motivation to work on his Chinese. By now, he felt like he was pretty advanced, gladly not only at dirty talk.

The camera started to show a different angle from behind Tao, allowing Sehun to watch Kris’ cock slide in and out of him each time when they started to pick up the pace, the other man actively thrusting into Tao’s ass. Sehun suddenly he realized he was so close to coming, quickly circling his fingers in a tight ring around the base of his cock and took a moment to calm down a little, not wanting it to end just yet. He wanted to come together with Tao.

Dirty sounds of skin slapping against skin filled his ears and Sehun slowly started to stroke himself again, breath coming in pants as Tao started fucking himself faster on Kris’ cock, moans spilling from his lips almost constantly. Sehun could tell he was getting close too, his thighs were trembling and his cock jerked when Kris seemed to hit his prostate apparently dead on with almost every thrust. He always wondered if Tao was faking everything but he chose to believe that he wasn’t. It was probably naïve but he just needed this for his imagination, for something to indulge in.

Sehun came first, unsurprisingly, Tao’s breathy warning of “Fuck, Kris, I’m going to come!” in his sexy low voice sending Sehun right over the edge, hot spurts of come spilling onto his shirt while his eyes squeezed shut. Tao came a moment later, his moans filling Sehun’s ears and making another spurt of come drip down his cock. 

When he opened his eyes Yifan had just finished spilling his come over Tao’s thighs, the milky white substance contrasting to his dark skin. Sehun’s cock twitched weakly and he stroked a few more times before he got too sensitive.

Once the screen had faded to black and the video was over, Sehun stared at the dark screen for a moment.

Already, he couldn’t wait for another video of Tao and he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> °. * ･ ｡ﾟ☆ Comments or every other kind of feedback would be appreciated ☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ


End file.
